


House Of Lies

by Linesixtynine



Category: Adrenaline Mob, Alex Vause - Fandom, Netflix - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, Piper Chapman - Fandom, Piplex, Vauseman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesixtynine/pseuds/Linesixtynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma SongFic sobre o relacionamento conturbado de Alex Vause, a traficante de drogas, com a patricinha aventureira Piper Chapman. <br/>Música: House of Lies - Adrenaline Mob</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Lies

House Of Lies

É o que ela faz comigo, nunca conheci alguém que manipulasse meu corpo do jeito que ela faz, e como se não bastasse ela manipula minha mente com a mesma maestria.   
Não importa o quanto eu recuse, o quanto brigue e o quanto diga que a odeio, quando ela oferece seu quarto para passar a noite eu vou.  
Eu entro no carro, aceito o convite, entro na casa dela, se é que é dela mesmo, eu não me importo.   
Ela mexe no meu cabelo e eu a deixo, isso vira um abraço, as mãos se juntam, o olhar...  
Meu desejo é fogo e ela é gasolina.

I'm burning on fire  
Feeding on my desire  
I wanna know every way  
You make love

Outro convite, para o quarto, eu vou, já esqueci tudo que aconteceu nessa noite, só me importa como ela vai terminar.   
Ela me guia, me olha nos olhos, me hipnotiza, diz que sente muito e eu cedo.   
Já não controlo minha mente, sou dela, por inteiro, mas ainda não é suficiente.

Excite me invite me  
Your moves they hypnotize me  
I wanna fuck you till you scream  
My name out loud - Out loud!

“Como prova do meu arrependimento, eu vou fazer você gritar..”   
Ela deixa a frase no ar, eu sei o que me espera, eu aceito, eu quero, e que a loucura comece. 

Come on baby drive me crazy  
Take me for a ride

A cama é palco, nós o espetáculo, as pernas entrelaçadas, os cabelos desgrenhados, as mãos já passeando dentro da roupa, os beijos funcionando como aquecedor, as marcas deixadas no corpo uma da outra são a lembrança. 

O ritmo intenso é quebrado somente nas pausas para retirar a roupa, o que acontece rápido e confuso, ela tira a própria camiseta, eu a minha, ela tira minha calça, e eu a dela, sutiãs saem em um estalar de dedos, calcinhas no chão e a trilha sonora de suspiros passa a quase gritos.  
Ela se perde entre minhas coxas, meus dedos enrolam no cabelo preto, o suor já me molha, mas não tanto quanto os dedos dela em mim. 

“Mais...”

Eu sempre peço mais, ela sempre me dá.   
Eu sempre peço mais dela, mais mentiras, mais drogas, mais viagens, mais hotéis baratos, mais champanhe, mais festas, mais orgasmos, mais amor.   
E ela sempre me dá. 

I'm burning get me moving  
Let's get that body grooving  
The way you shake  
You're blowing my mind  
You scratch me I'm bleeding  
You got my demon screaming  
You can tie me up all night and torture me - Torture me!

Mais rápido do que eu gostaria meu limite se aproxima, ela é inteligente, sabe disso, e para antes.   
A tortura começa, a mão que ela usava sai de mim, ela me encara, a cara de satisfeita, enquanto leva os dedos a própria boca, meu suspiro de desaprovação. A risada...

“Pronto?” 

“Por favor…” 

O jeito é implorar, a puxo pra mim, beijo os lábios, sinto a língua dela.

“Quero isso.”

Ela sabe do que eu estou falando, mas gosta de me torturar, me enlouquecer de todas as formas.  
Um caminho de marcas vermelhas deixadas pela boca que acabei de beijar começa a se formar em mim. Descendo, me satisfazendo, meu corpo já não me responde, se contorce sozinho, se arrepia sozinho, arranha ela sozinho enquanto tenta colocá-la para baixo mais rápido.

Come on baby drive me crazy  
Take me for a ride

E ela vai, ela me atende, ela termina o passeio por mim, quando sinto sua língua quente quase venho ao ápice só com o toque.   
Mas ela é inteligente, sabe disso, começa a explorar devagar, a tortura não acaba.   
Mas quando acaba...

Grito, grito como se não houvesse vizinhos, sinto os músculos enrijecerem, relaxarem, leves espasmos e então acaba.   
A visão volta a foco, o suor aparece na testa, e ela do meu lado. 

“Então? Tô desculpada?” 

Ela coloca os óculos daquela forma que só ela sabe fazer. 

“Eu...” 

As palavras não saem. Ela me estende o copo d’água.   
Enquanto tomo água e penso no que lhe dizer ela acende um cigarro, relaxada, mas não bem.

Here I'm waiting  
In your house of lies  
The games you're playing  
You got me hypnotized

Nossa vida é assim, um dia de amor, outro de Guerra, nos de amor eu me deixo acreditar que não sou só mais uma, que ela é uma traficante, mas é minha, e ainda que um dia as coisas serão normais, que ela pode ser normal.  
Mas nos dias de guerra...  
O engraçado é que nossa guerra sempre acaba na casa dela, no hotel, no carro, aonde quer que seja desde que hajam mentiras ao nosso redor, jogos de sedução e desejo.

Here I'm waiting  
Waiting for the show  
Anticipating waiting to explode

“Ta tudo bem Alex, está tudo bem.” 

Ela me encara, dessa vez sem a luxúria de momentos antes, mas com o olhar e o sorriso que só ela sabe dar. 

“Eu te amo” 

“Eu também” 

Não importa o tamanho da guerra.


End file.
